The present invention relates to cutting inserts, and is especially concerned with cutting inserts used in milling operations, and particularly inserts found to be very effective for very heavy duty milling.
In heavy duty milling operations, it is known that inserts having interrupted cutting edges can be used in cooperation with one another to machine a planar surface in a manner that reduces the possibility of chatter and further achieves a reduction in power consumption and heat generated. Such inserts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636,602 and 3,574,911 and applicant's own patent application Ser. No. 700,877, filed June 29, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,976.
While the above arrangements have been satisfactory in most instances, it is desired to strengthen the cutting teeth on such inserts so as to prevent insert breakage during the milling operations.
The present invention has as its primary objective the provision of an improved insert of simplified construction having greater strength.